Le Coyote et le Voleur
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Malia n'as jamais bien su gérer sa colère, c'est un fait. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : malheurs à celui qui osera lui voler quelque chose... Pas de spoiler


**Coucou les gens, voici une nouvelle histoire toute fraîche, toute neuve, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour le petit blabla de l'auteur je tiens juste à dire que l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue car j'ai moi-même été victime d'un -petit- vol (snif), et comme j'écris pour un tout ou un rien, j'ai pensé en faire une histoire (même si on ne m'a pas volé mon Iphone vu que je n'en ai pas...) et j'ai tout de suite pensé : Malia ! Voilà je vous laisse lire,**

**A la prochaine.**

* * *

**Pas de Spoiler**

**Avertissement : **les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Synopsis :** Malia n'a jamais bien su contrôler sa colère, c'est un fait. Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire : malheurs à celui qui osera lui voler quelque chose…

**Rating : **K+

* * *

**Le Coyote et le Voleur**

Malia soupira lorsque la fin de la pause déjeuné sonna.

Elle se leva, imitée par ses amis. Elle embrassa Stiles qui sursauta ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, et commença à se diriger vers la classe d'histoire, où elle avait laissé son sac. La coyote-garou sentait le poids des regards de la meute qui la dévisageait, étonnés de la voir de si bonne humeur. Elle salua même quelques élèves qui se figèrent, sous le choc. Après tout, il était rare que la jeune fille ne soit pas d'humeur maussade. Même dans ses beaux jours, elle était toujours un peu grincheuse. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait du sang de Hale…

Lorsqu'elle arriva à deux mètres environ du local, Malia sut directement que quelque chose clochait. Elle approcha, sur ses gardes, du sac qu'elle avait laissé devant la porte.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'horrible odeur de transpiration qui entourait son sac. Elle grimaça et attrapa le sac du bout des doigts.

Et là, elle la vit. La tirette. Elle était tirée à son maximum. Malia ne fermait jamais la tirette jusqu'au bout. La plupart des gens n'auraient probablement rien remarqué, mais 9 années passées en tant que coyote dans la foret lui avaient appris à être observatrice.

Immédiatement, elle empoigna fermement son sac d'une main et le fouilla de l'autre. Elle grogna en comprenant ce qu'on lui avait volé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, on volait souvent ce genre de chose, surtout les gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de s'en offrir un, il n'empêche c'était frustrant.

On lui avait volé son Iphone.

Il avait fallu que quelqu'un le lui vole. Son Iphone, la chose qu'elle aimait le plus (après Stiles bien sûr, quoique…). Evidemment, personne n'allait lui voler son cahier de mathématique, ça aurait été trop beau.

Cependant, le voleur devait ignorer qu'il avait dérobé le bien le plus précieux d'un coyote-garou. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Oh non, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Ignorant les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir, elle renifla son sac en fermant les yeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'élargit. Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule et s'élança vers le terrain de crosse. Tant pis si elle ratait le cours d'histoire, son Iphone était plus important.

Arrivée sur le terrain, elle constata qu'il n'y avait que trois membres de l'équipe dans les parages, l'un s'entraînait à lancer des balles de crosse, les deux autres étaient assis sur le banc de touche, une bouteille de bière posée à coté de chacun. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit autorisé dans l'enceinte du lycée ? Pendant les heures de cours, de surcroît ?

Elle ferma les yeux et renifla une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa directement sur le voleur. Elle lu les inscriptions sur son maillot : _Hamilton, 7_. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Elle fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas quoi. Soudain, elle se rappela : il l'avait draguée lourdement la semaine précédente.

Une fureur sans nom s'empara de Malia.

D'abord il la draguait grossièrement, ensuite il lui volait son téléphone, ce type n'était vraiment pas bien.

Au pas de course, la jeune coyote se dirigea vers les deux adolescents et se planta devant Hamilton.

-Rends-moi mon Iphone, grogna-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui ne fit que la dégoûter.

-J'ai pas ton Iphone, chérie. Mais si tu veux je peux régler son compte à celui qui te l'a pris.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, ayant clairement entendu son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin avant de lui casser le bras sans ménagement. Il poussa un cri de douleur qui alerta ses amis. Ils approchèrent de Malia. Celle-ci tourna vers eux son regard bleu acier. Ils décampèrent comme des lapins, abandonnant leur ami aux griffes du coyote. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originel et elle reporta son attention sur Hamilton.

-Merci, mais je sais me débrouiller…

Le garçon la regarda, pétrifié. Elle soupira, l'attrapa par le col, et le plaqua contre l'arrière des gradins. Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

-J'ai dit. Rends-moi. Mon. Iphone, siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Je. N'ai. Pas. Ton. Téléphone, répondit-il.

Nouveau mensonge.

La jeune fille lui mit cinq claques ''griffues'', une pour chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Son visage se mit instantanément à saigner. L'adolescent gémit de douleur, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Alors ?

-Je l'ai peut-être vu…, commença-t-il aimant visiblement la faire tourner en bourrique même si elle le faisait souffrir.

Malia vit rouge. Littéralement. Ses yeux avaient dû changer de couleur, mais au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas très grave. Elle grogna et lui tapa la tête contre le métal des gradins. Le nez de l'adolescent se mit à saigner sous la puissance du choc.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je…je…je vais…te…te… le rendre, bégaya-t-il.

Il porta une main tremblante à la poche de son jean et en sortit le joyau de Malia. Cette dernière le lui arracha des mains et lâcha l'autre idiot qui s'affala au sol.

En repartant vers le bâtiment, elle croisa Scott et Stiles. Le premier était éberlué qu'elle n'ait pas tué le garçon. Le second était fier qu'elle n'ait pas tué le garçon.

Mais Malia ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait souffert et elle avait récupéré son Iphone. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Verdict ? Reviews ?**


End file.
